The Price Paid
by StargateNerd
Summary: "W-what about you?" "Tonight, Kaitou KID died, his wings clipped in flight." Angst of massive proportions with an FMA crossover. KaiShin


This is totally Morwen Mai's fault. We were watching the new FMA anime, Brotherhood, and this conversation occurred:

_M-chan: You know, Envy sounds kind of familiar._

_SG-chan: Now that you mention it, he kinda does. *ponders a moment* *horrified gasp* OMG, he sounds like Conan!_

_(2 minutes later)_

_SG-chan: Ack! Plunny attack! *headdesk*_

_M-chan: *laughing at SG-chan's misery*_

_SG-chan: *scowls* Oh, sure, laugh now, but I'm totally blaming this on you!_

This is the product of the warped imagination known as what remains of SG-chan's brain after she wrote this.

SG-chan: TT_TT This is, like, the angstiest thing I've ever written!

Even so, enjoy! Or at least, don't shoot SG-chan! *cowers behind desk*

* * *

"No," Kaito breathed, because this can't be true, this can't be happening. He dropped to his knees beside the small body that is leaking blood, so much blood. There shouldn't be this much for someone so small, but there is.

"Kuroba-" he heard Hakuba's voice choke out, horrified. He whirled to face the English detective, Poker Face forgotten as his expression twisted into an enraged snarl as he sprang up.

"What the fuck were you thinking?? He's a damn _kid_, and you fucking shot him!" Kaito yelled, his voice reaching hysterical rather quickly. This just can't be happening; Tantei-kun-- Conan-- _Shinichi_-- can't be dead, he just can't be! KID's number one rule is _No One Gets Hurt. _

And of all people, Hakuba is the one to break it.

"Kuroba, They-- They were going to hurt her-- oh, God, Kuroba, I'm sorry--" There was no doubt in the magician's mind who exactly 'she' was that Hakuba was talking about, or who 'They' were, but at the moment he didn't give a damn.

"Hakuba." The monotone in which his name was spoken caught the English detective's attention, even as his stomach threatened to rebel against him. "If Nakamori-keibu asks, Tantei-kun was caught in crossfire."

"W-what about you?" Dammit, he's not stuttering, he's not, but he just shot someone, he just _killed_ a person, a _child_ no less, and-

"Tonight, Kaitou KID died, his wings clipped in flight," Kaito replied emotionlessly. "So long, Tantei-san. Tell Aoko I'm sorry, okay?" He dropped to his knees beside Conan's-- no, _Shinichi's_-- body, and laid his hands on the shrunken teen's chest.

_I'm sorry, Shinichi,_ he thought. _Sorry, tou-san. In the end I couldn't find Pandora, and now the person I care the most about is dead._ Kaito fought back a sob. _Whoever's listening-- God, Buddha, whatever cosmic being there is-- or if magic _does_ exist, the real kind-- Please, just give him back. I don't care what happens to me, just please-- _Let him live.

Kaito looked up as suddenly the scenery changed. The rooftop was gone, and everything around him was white. In front of him stood a large set of doors, ominous looking and not attached to anything.

--**_What do you want?_**-- a voice boomed from everywhere at once.

--**_Please,_**-- Kaito pleaded, --**_I just want him to live._**--

--**_The price,_**-- the voice uttered.

--**_I don't care,_**-- Kaito whispered. --_**But he doesn't deserve this.**-- _

_--**Equivalent Exchange**_-- the voice rumbled. --**_You for him._**--

Smiling sadly, Kaito nodded. --**_I understand. Just, please_**-- His voice cuts off as suddenly the doors in front of him open, and thousands of black arms wrapped around him, pulling him in. --**_I'm sorry, Shinichi. Just, please, be safe_**-- his last thought before everything goes black.

* * *

When he wakes up, the first thing he remembers is blue-violet eyes, gazing at him with love, sadness, and understanding. The next thing he recalls is gold. An immense hatred fills him, raging through his veins. Then silver follows, coupled with a fear that freezes his veins, but is soon melted by the anger that warms his blood.

_Gold and silver_, the being now known as Envy thinks. _They took him away from me._ There's no doubt in his mind that the blue-violet-eyed person was important to him, and that the gold and silver person or persons would pay. _I'll kill whoever it was_, Envy vows to himself. _I will avenge you…Kaito.

* * *

_

A/N: Okay, so basically Shinichi was reborn as the homunculus Envy through Kaito's human transmutation. The gold would be Hakuba, since the Gate twisted Shinichi's emotions to hate him since, yeah, Hakuba did kill him. But before you bash our British detective, please be informed that he only did it because the Black Org. threatened to kill Aoko if he didn't remove Kaito. Shinichi got in the way. The silver would be Gin, for obvious reasons. And the reason Envy/Shinichi would hate Ed would be because our dear Fullmetal chibi looks so dang much like Hakuba.

Originally this was going to be ShinRan, but SG-chan's OTP KaiShin kicked in ^^; Please review, if only to comment on how depressing this is. Like SG-chan said, angstiest thing she's ever written ^^;;


End file.
